escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Un Péndulo Intransigente
Un Péndulo Intransigente (en ruso: Бескомпромиссный маятник) es un libro sobre el sistema de lucha del entrenador de boxeo Cus D'Amato, conocido como peek-a-boo. El libro, escrito por el científico ucraniano e investigador de artes marciales Oleg Maltsev y el discípulo de D'Amato Tom PattiDoran, Niall (2018-09-04). "The World's First Book About Cus D'Amato's System". Boxing News and Views. Retrieved 23 September 2018., se publicó en el idioma inglés en 2018 para el dominio público como un homenaje en la memoria de D'Amato."Non-compromised Pendulum: Cus D'Amato book breaking down coaching system released in English". World Boxing News. 2018-09-03. Retrieved 23 September 2018."The World's First Book About Cus D'Amato's System". Ringside Report. 2018-09-05. Retrieved 23 September 2018."Испании вернули объект национальной гордости". ALLBOXING. 2017-12-29. Retrieved 25 October 2018.СОМЕРС, Виктория (2017-11-12). "Non-compromised Pendulum". kstati.net. Retrieved 25 October 2018. Tributo Antes de la publicación de Un Péndulo Intransigente del 26 de octubre de 2017 al 4 de noviembre de 2017, el proyecto "Ciencia para ganar" se dedicó a la memoria de Cus D'Amato, quien logró conseguir tres campeones mundiales, as decir José Torres, Floyd Patterson y Mike Tyson. Historiadores del boxeo, periodistas y boxeadores de diferentes países, entre ellos Silvio Branco, Mihail Zavyalov, Patrizio Oliva, el Dr. Antonio Graceffo, Avi Nardia y Gordon Marino compartieron su opinión sobre D'Amato y su rol único en la historia del boxeo."Guests of the project". Non-compromised Pendulum. 2017-10-26. Retrieved 23 September 2018."Online marathon dedicated to memory of legendary trainer Cus D'Amato". World Boxing News. November 2017. Retrieved 23 September 2018.Thust, Ebby (2017-10-25). "Internationales Projekt "die Wissenschaft des Sieges"". Boxen 1. Retrieved 23 September 2018."Unique International Project "Science of Victory"". World of Martial Arts. Retrieved 23 September 2018. Recepción El libro está disponible de forma gratuita en el dominio público en los idiomas ruso e inglésShnedovich, Maya. "Structure of the book "Non-compromised pendulum"". World of Martial Arts. Retrieved 24 September 2018.. En general, Un Péndulo Intransigente recibió críticas favorables de los estudiosos del boxeo que conocían a D'Amato en persona y/o investigaron su estilo de boxeo.""NON-COMPROMISED PENDULUM". BOOK ABOUT LEGENDARY CUS D'AMATO". zlochiny.com. Retrieved 25 October 2018.О системе бокса легендарного тренера Майка Тайсона Каса Д'Амато вышла книга. "О системе бокса легендарного тренера Майка Тайсона Каса Д'Амато вышла книга" (in Russian). Retrieved 25 October 2018.Tursunbaeva, Kanykei. "Non-Compromised Pendulum: the Book on Legendary Boxing Coach Cus D'Amato". La Voce di New York. Retrieved 23 September 2018. Un psicólogo deportivo, ex boxeador y entrenador Alexander Balykin escribió en su reseña que el libro debería ser leído no solo por entrenadores, sino también por los atletas, independientemente del deporte que estén haciendo. Según Alexander Balykin, el sistema de Cus D'Amato siempre será relevante en todos los deportes. También señala el componente filosófico y psicológico en el sistema de D'Amato. Sin embargo, señala que al leer el "Péndulo intransigente" uno no podrá utilizar el sistema de D'Amato. Para una comprensión más profunda de la metodología de Cus en la práctica es necesario entrenar con un entrenador profesional y estudiar manuales metodológicos adicionales.Balykin, Alexander. "Бескомпромиссный Маятник". Academy of Development of Human Abilities. Retrieved 20 October 2018. El Dr. Antonio Graceffo compara el Péndulo intransigente con el Libro de los Cinco Anillos de Miyamoto Musashi y con el tratado El Arte de la Guerra de Sun Tzu. Graceffo notó el concepto "2 + 3 = 5" y sus aspectos prácticos dentro y fuera del ring. El número "2" de la ecuación significa un duelo entre un entrenador y un estudiante, por medio del cual el entrenador gana autoridad ante los ojos de su alumno. Graceffo enfatizó que mientras Cus D’Amato pudo subordinar y "derrotar" a Mike Tyson, no dañó su personalidad. En sus palabras, el libro está destinado a desarrollar un enfoque y una mentalidad intransigente.Graceffo, Antonio. "Non-compromised Pendulum: A book about Cus D'Amato's style, by Oleg Maltsev and Tom Patti". World of Martial Arts. Retrieved 20 October 2018. El periodista de NY Fights, John Gatling, señala que la visión de Un Péndulo Intransigente se encuentra en algún punto intermedio entre lo que Muhammed Ali pensó en Cus, el diablo y lo que Mike Tyson hizo de él, el Dios. John considera que el libro es un curso psicológico elaborado en el enfoque de Cus D’Amato para entrenar y desarrollar el estilo de vida de un verdadero campeón.Gatling, John (2018-10-20). "In Cus we trust". NY Fights. Retrieved 20 October 2018. Referencias